


Sama taktiikka

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Romantic Comedy, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Kuhnusarvion joulukemujen alla teinihormonit hyrräävät
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown/Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352





	Sama taktiikka

**Author's Note:**

> Otsikko: Sama taktiikka  
> Kirjoittaja: Koiruus  
> Beta: Fire<3  
> Ikäraja: K-11  
> Tyylilaji: Romanttinen-komedia-draama-sekoilu-tai-jotain  
> Hahmot: Dean, Ginny, Harry, Lavender Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Kuhnusarvio ja ehkä muitakin  
> Varoitukset: Kiroilua, pussailua, het/Slash/femme-pareja ja helppoja epäloogisia ratkaisuja 
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 006. Tunnit, Slash10 2.0 ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 2. Hyvä suunnitelma, huono toteutus  
> K/H: Kuudennen kirjan aikajana on sovitettu täysin omavaltaisesti tähän ficlettiin, en edes muista oliko käytävä pussailu ennen joulua vai myöhemmin, mutta tässä se on päivää ennen joulujuhlia, koska minä sanon niin.

  
  
  


**Sama taktiikka**

  
  
Hermionen vinkki siitä, miten Harryn saisi huomaaman hänet oli loistava. Ronin raivoaminen yhden suudelman takia olisi voinut jäädä väliin, mutta muuten suunnitelma oli onnistunut. Harry oli tuijottanut heitä pitkään hämmentyneenä, sen verran Ginny oli silmäripsiensä välistä varmistanut suudellessaan Deania.  
  
Eikä hänellä ollut mitään Deanin kanssa seurustelua vastaan, poika oli mukavaa seuraa, vaikka ei Ginny ihan kaikkea pojan puheista ymmärtänytkään niiden jästimäisyyden takia.  
  


*

  
Dean tunsi itsensä täydeksi paskiaiseksi, mutta edellinen vuosi oli mennyt Seamuksen jääräpäisyyden vuoksi lähes kokonaan hukkaan tai ainakin saanut heidät vieraantumaan isosta osasta tupaansa. Tai oikeammin Harrysta, eikä muilla ollut hänelle merkitystä. Harry oli täydellinen, ainakin Deanin silmissä.  
  
Nyt Deanin oli pakko tulla keinolla millä hyvänsä huomatuksi, vaikka sitten käyttämällä Ginnyä mustasukkaisuuden aiheuttajana. Ginny oli tavoiteltu tyttö, joten tälle löytyisi lohduttajia sitten, jos ja kun Deanin suunnitelma onnistuisi ja hän voisi katkaista suhteen.  
  


*

  
Lavender piti punapäistä, erityisesti yhdestä tietystä punapäästä, mutta tämän kiinnostus oli aivan muualla. Ron ei ollut se henkilö, jonka Lavender halusi, mutta Ronin tyttöystävänä kyseinen henkilö Lavenderin varmasti huomaisi. Etenkin sen riidan jälkeen, jonka Lavender kuuli oleskeluhuoneessa tunti sitten.  
  
Ginny oli ollut niin kaunis suuttuessaan, kiukku sai ruskeat silmät kipinöimään ja punaiset hiukset liehuivat kuin liekit tytön ympärillä tämän raivotessa veljelleen. Ron sopi siis suunnitelmaan paremmin kuin hyvin. Hän saattoi jo kuvitella Ginnyn huulet huulillaan.  
  


*

  
Hermione ei ymmärtänyt, miten hän oli ollut niin väärässä. Hän oli yrittänyt tehdä Ronin mustasukkaiseksi Viktorin avulla, mutta poika ei ollut silti tarttunut syöttiin. Itse asiassa näytti, että viimeisin maininta bulgarialaisesta etsijästä oli ajanut pojan suoraan Rohkelikkojen höttöaivoisimman tytön syliin eli vielä tavoittamattomammaksi kuin aiemmin.  
  
Nyt Hermione oli joutunut katsomaan ainakin tunnin sitä, kuinka tuore pari yritti tunkea kieliään toistensa kurkkuun. Eikä Harrysta ollut mitään apua, tämän selvästi vasta nyt huomatessa, kuinka viehättävä tyttö Ginny oli, jos pojan katseista jotain saattoi päätellä. Miksi sama taktiikka ei toiminut hänellä yhtä hyvin kuin Ginnyllä?  
  


*

  
Harry oli ollut hyvin kiukkuinen iäisyyden tai ainakin monta tuntia. Varmuudella siitä lähtien, kun hän oli nähnyt Ginnyn ja Deanin suutelevan siinä salakäytävässä. Deanin huulet olivat olleet niin herkullisen täyteläiset Ginnyn huulikiillon saadessa ne hohtamaan soihtujen häilyvässä valossa. Harry ei ollut saanut Deanin raottuneita huulia, valkoisia hampaita ja vaaleanpunaista kieltä mielestään koko iltana.  
  
Hän oli tuijottanut tummaihoista poikaa nälkäisesti oleskeluhuoneen toiselta puolelta, eikä hän ollut kuullut sanaakaan siitä, mitä Hermione oli hänelle puhunut. Hän halusi saada Deanin omakseen, viedä tämän parinaan joulujuhliin, mutta miten? Pitäisiköhän hänen pyytää Deania maalaamaan hänestä muotokuva, siinä menisi aikaa ja samalla Harry voisi tehdä vaikutuksen vaikka jalkapallotrivialla.  
  


***

  
Horatio Kuhnusarvio tuijotti ällistyneenä joulujuhliinsa kokoontunutta oppilasryhmää, jonka sisältämät parit eivät vastanneet lainkaan sitä mielikuvaa, joka hänellä vielä eilen tai tunti sitten oli ollut. Ne eivät vastanneet edes sitä, keiden kanssa kukin oli juhliin tullut.  
  
Neiti Weasleyn poikaystävä tanssi hidasta tanssia huulista liimautuneena Horation tähtioppilaan kanssa. Harryn seuralainen Blaise Zabini puolestaan viihdytti intellektuellilla keskustelulla Hermione Grangeria, joka oli juossut pariaan pakoon alkuillan. Ron Weasley oli suutuspäissään lähtenyt juhlista jättäen tyttöystävänsä onnettomana pöytään, jossa tyttöä lohdutti moukkamaisen pojan sisko loistavin tuloksin.  
  
Horatio alkoi uskoa olevansa pikkuisen liian vanha ymmärtämään, mitä nuorison päässä liikkui.  
  
  



End file.
